Vampiros
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Tanto Marceline como yo nos preocupamos por esta afirmación, estaban empezando a moverse, estaban perdiendo el control poco a poco, dentro de poco buscarían sangre fresca sin grados de hibridación, sangre humana pura.
1. Chapter 1

Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como gobernante. Me habían educado bien, mis padres ya fallecidos se habían encargado de prepararme de forma eficiente para todo lo que vendría, es más, parecía que sabían que algo les iba a pasar, en fin; Tenia un pueblo próspero con su propia economía y comercio, con habitantes gentiles y pocos disturbios, relaciones diplomáticas envidiables, caballeros invencibles – Bueno… Solo Finn y Jake. – habitantes felices y responsables. He cumplido con éxito y hasta superado las expectativas que todos tenían de mí.

Nada me falta. Nada me sobra. No tengo problemas.

Hoy, al haber acabado todo el papeleo, reuniones e inauguraciones pendientes y sin ningún tipo de eventualidad, me sobró mucho tiempo y a las 6 de la tarde ya estaba libre de preocupaciones y por eso estoy encerrada en mi estudio con grandes enciclopedias y atlas anatómicos, estudiando con extremo detalle, en especial, "La Anatomía y Fisiología que se Genera a Raíz de la Inmortalidad: ¿Puede la Adaptación Ambiental cambiar a un ser inmortal?". Un tema muy fascinante que, de ser descubierto a plenitud, aplicaría sobre mí.

Pasaba las páginas con velocidad, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente con cuidado de no derramarlo y manchar mi pulcra bata blanca. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, pero no tenía ventanas. Las paredes estaban adornadas con planos y formulas químicas, tantas que ni se notaba el color real de estas, el pizarrón al fondo de la habitación estaba casi intacto, solo con algún que otro numero mal borrado y manchones de tiza sin limpiar, papeles y libros por aquí y por allá junto con una biblioteca casi a reventar con libros gruesos y a primera vista pesados. Son pesados, créanme.

Leí las últimas páginas del tercer capítulo "Radiación Residual" y terminé mi chocolate, miré a mi alrededor y note mi desastre. Usualmente soy muy ordenada, claro, solo frente a mis súbditos, pero en mis ratos libres libero mi lado… Normal, de 19 años.

Aunque no estaría de más limpiar un poco.

Con este pensamiento en mi mente y estirándome en mi lugar, sentada frente a mi escritorio con mi libro a medias, la puerta sonó. A juzgar por la magnitud, sonido y altura de los golpes, el responsable era mi mayordomo Mentita.

"Princesa, Ha surgido un asunto real, se requiere de su presencia" Y no me había equivocado. ¿Un asunto real a estas horas de la noche? Mire al reloj escondido entre papeles de mi escritorio y, efectivamente, las 9 de la noche. Me sorprendí más. Tenía 4 horas estudiando sin descansar, el tema era interesante, no era mi culpa. Con cuidado de no tumbar mi silla me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta. Me quité mi bata y la colgué del perchero junto a esta.

"¿De que se trata, Mentita?" Le dije abriendo la puerta y observándolo con curiosidad disimulada.

"La Reina de los Vampiros ha solicitado su presencia en el salón real" Me dijo, y de verdad no pude contener mi sorpresa al escucharlo. Marceline y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, nos veíamos raras y pocas veces. Siempre por culpa de Finn y siempre peleábamos. Aunque si existió una época, cuando era niña, en la que admiré a esa Reina y, la misma reina, me había regalado esa camiseta que aún usaba para dormir. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. "Dice que es un asunto urgente"

Debía serlo si estaba ahí, me preocupé por mi pueblo y endurecí la mirada. Marceline estaba ahí por algo importante y, podía asegurar si venía de ella, peligroso. Por que es imposible que venga a visitarme. Sencillamente imposible.

"Vamos entonces" Le dije ya seria y recuperada de la sorpresa, con una preocupación creciente en mi estomago. Caminamos y subimos unas cuantas escaleras con velocidad, pensé en esos tiempos que compartí con esa Reina. Mis padres me la presentaron como una vieja amiga que, en una situación muy difícil, les había prestado su ayuda e influencias, me la presentaron como la Reina de todos los Vampiros. Tenía y años.

De alguna extraña manera quede prendada de ella. Sus palabras, su belleza, sus canciones. Era la hermana mayor que nunca iba a tener pues, era la primogénita del reino.

Sus canciones me encantaban y de repente el bajo era el instrumento más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida. Me sentaba con ella en los jardines, me contaba historias, cuentos, jugaba conmigo y habían ocasiones en las que venía al castillo solo para visitarme. Recuerdo también un día en especial, no recuerdo por qué ni cómo, pero me dieron curiosidad las marcas de colmillos, la mordida sobre su cuello. Definitivamente mi recuerdo favorito de nosotras.

"Ya llegamos, Princesa" Me dijo mentita para regresarme a la realidad, estábamos a una puerta de entrar al gran salón, detrás del trono real. No podía quedarme en el pasado, es verdad que aun aprecio a Marceline pero, los tiempos cambian y ahora estoy segura de que me odia. "Espero que no sea nada grave"

"También lo espero" Ya en la realidad y recuperada de la nostalgia mire la puerta que me separaba de mis preocupaciones actuales. Sinceramente espero que sea por una estupidez y que sea algo como que Finn la envió para que "hablemos" y nos "reconciliemos"… Le tengo un gran cariño a ese pequeño, sus acciones son nobles, pero hay cosas que no pueden arreglarse. "Bien, aquí voy."

Abrí la puerta y caminé hasta mi trono en donde tome asiento aún sin mirar a quienes estuvieran presentes. Cerrados mis ojos por los nervios que me causaba la situación suspiré para darme valor y firmeza, aunque estoy segura de que sonó como un suspiro de fastidio. Abrí mis ojos y ahí la vi frente a mí, justo debajo de los 3 escalones que separaban el trono del piso. La miré con seriedad y dureza, así como ella misma me miraba a mí. Estábamos en un asunto oficial así que a ninguna nos importo este hecho.

"¿Qué te trae a mi reino, Reina de todos los Vampiros?" Le dije elevando mi voz para que pudiera escucharme, mostrando la firmeza que ella misma me había enseñado a usar. Note en ese instante unas marcas negras en sus brazos, parecían cortadas. Leves, pero ahí estaban. Lo mismo pasaba con su rostro y cuello.

Parecía que venía de una Pelea.

Había algo más, algo raro en ella que no lograba entender. Sus ropas, la usual camisa roja a cuadros sobre la blusa blanca, jeans ajustados azules y sus botas rojas favoritas estaban en orden; Su bajo-Hacha estaba en su espalda y sus ojos seguían negros como siempre. No entendía qué, pero había algo que estaba mal con Marceline.

"Un placer verla… Su majestad" Me respondió la vampiresa con educación junto con una ligera inclinación de respeto, pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima manteniendo siempre esa mirada fría y dura. "Iré al grano, si no le molesta"

"Adelante." Le respondí con igual educación, devolviéndole el saludo. A fin de cuentas la reina aquí era ella. "Sinceramente espero que no sea nada grave".

"Es algo... Complicado, pero no letal para su reino, se lo puedo asegurar." Empezó a explicar, la miraba expectante esperando algo más profundo mientras lograba descifrar qué era lo que estaba mal con ella "Como bien usted sabe, la comunidad Vampiro es más grande de lo que aparenta ser."

"Si, estoy al tanto de las reuniones mensuales que se llevan a cabo, cada una, en diferentes reinos." Me miró sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por mi conocimiento. Esas reuniones eran un problema para el reino y por diferentes asuntos aún no lo había discutido con ella. Me enteré una noche en que fui a pasear por las calles. "Quería hablar de eso contigo, por cierto, pero ahora no es el momento."

"Si, bueno... En fin, es una población realmente grande, la gran mayoría pacíficos que viven entre este continente y el vecino, pero siempre hay algunos revoltosos, en este caso 7, que se oponen a mi régimen pacifista. " Dijo ya recuperada de la sorpresa, pero aun con una pequeña chispa de vergüenza en sus ojos. Se leerte como un libro abierto, Marceline. "Estos "Rebeldes Pro-Regreso", como ellos mismos se hacen llamar, quieren regresar a lo que éramos y hacíamos hace un Milenio, antes de que yo subiera al poder."

"¿Te refieres a los asesinatos y rituales tribales de alimentación?" Le pregunté escandalizada, pero aun tranquila en mi asiento con una máscara de seguridad que engañaría a cualquiera. El miedo por mis súbditos creció. "¿Pero no se alimentaban en esos tiempos con-

"Sangre, asi es." Terminó ella, con asco en sus palabras. "Ese tipo de alimentación fue prohibida por mi hace 1000 años bajo un régimen dictatorial. Debía hacerlo así o nunca hubieran avanzado. Fue duro para todos, yo misma me incluyo pues era una vampiresa joven y la sed de sangre fue difícil de aplacar. Empezamos atacando solo animales, pero a ninguno nos favoreció y, además, nos volvía más salvajes. Descubrí que, siendo seres Mágico/Demoníacos, es decir poseer dos lados diferentes en esencia, debía existir un alimento que cubriera más nuestro lado mágico olvidándonos del demoníaco, contrario a como hacíamos en ese entonces. entonces pensé en el color, un día intenté hacerlo y funcionó. Nos ayudaba y nos volvía cada vez más humanos. Por lo que a cada nuevo vampiro le enseñaba ese pequeño truco y su sed de sangre disminuía y desaparecía en 100 o 200 años"

"Entiendo" Le dije para demostrarle que la estaba escuchando, todo esto, estoy segura, es un rápido resumen de sus primeros años como Reina y vampira. Sin ninguna preparación, educación, ni siquiera sangre noble. Segun tenia entendido solo había matado al anterior rey para ocupar su puesto. Eran salvajes. Por ello debió actuar en regimen dictatorial, al que no obedeciera se le castigaba.

¿Qué es lo más aterrador para un vampiro?

La luz del sol.

"Estos rebeldes han entrado en abstinencia controlada en forma de protesta, es decir, no tomarán nada de color hasta que sean escuchados. Gracias a Glob son pacíficos, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa." Dicho esto desvió su mirada por primera vez y empezó a caminar hasta uno de los pilares que bordeaban el gran salón y lo tocó con una de sus manos. Ahí fue cuando noté aquello que estaba mal con ella. "Son jóvenes, no tendrán más de 300 años, mordidos cuando tenían 15 a 18 años, se dejaron cegar por las historias de los ancianos sobre los viejos tiempos, tambien es mi culpa por ello. Solo quieren experimentar, si supieran como fue, como era, no quisieran volver a eso. Pero su juventud los hace obstinados."

Estaba caminando. ¿Desde cuando Marceline caminaba?. Según ella caminar era aburrido y cansado. Y esas extrañas cortadas, ¿Algo había pasado hace poco que la tenía así? ¿Habían sido ellos los que le habían hecho eso?

"Entiendo lo que me dices, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi reino con estos Rebeldes?" Le pregunté con curiosidad, pues, si bien era una historia que le interesaba a mi lado científico, como princesa no hallaba interés alguno.

"A eso iba, princesa. Cuando un Vampiro pasa años sin alimentarse, como es el caso con estos 7, sus visiones se nublan. Su lado humano desaparece y queda una bestia feroz con tan solo el instinto de alimentarse. No son un problema para mi, soy mas fuerte que ellos pero no sucede lo mismo con-

"¡¿Y aún así dices que no es letal para el Reino?!" La interrumpí con fuerza, habían 7 bestias sueltas en Ooo y no sabia en donde estaban. El colmo era que Marceline no se había encargado de ellas. Vanagloriándose de su poder y en realidad era una completa inútil. "Ninguno de mis súbditos sobrevivirá si llegan a-

"No es este reino el que buscan, Princesa" Me miró con seriedad y decisión, la razón principal de esta visita se acercaba. "Te dije que no es letal para tu reino. Tu gente no tiene sangre corriendo por sus venas. El único ser vivo, al menos en este continente, con los grados normales de sangre en su cuerpo es-

"FINN!" Era la voz de Jake. La puerta principal del Gran Salón se abrió de golpe y un chico rubio ojiazul de 15 años corría hacia mi, tenia algo en los brazos, de seguro un descubrimiento tardío en plena aventura. Una criatura nueva por investigar. Definitivamente le tenía mucho cariño a ese pequeño. "La princesa está atendiendo a-

"Marceline! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Finn en cuanto vió a Marceline frente al trono, se veía curioso. Era una mezcla de felicidad, incredulidad y miedo, pues el sabia de nuestra tensa relación. "Pense que tenias que ensayar con tu banda"

"Ya ensayamos! Tendrás que vernos el próximo fin de semana en el cementerio." Le dijo a Finn disimulando su actitud seria de hace unos momentos, yo seguía impresionada por todo lo que me había dicho. Si todo era verdad, ese joven humano estaba en grave peligro. Nuestro amigo, nuestro héroe.

Lo protegeremos como él ya lo ha hecho con nosotras. Se lo debíamos. Marceline me miró de soslayo, asegurándose de que compartía su opinión, se la devolví con más intensidad y asentí levemente. Estaba de acuerdo con ella en guardar todo como un secreto.

"Eso es genial, Marcy! No me lo perderé por nada! haha" Finn respondió animado, mientras la criaturita que tenía en los brazos se movía incómoda por el ruido de su protector "Oh si"

Yo lo mire y le sonreí, ya jake había entrado y se estaba disculpando con Marceline por interrumpir de esa manera. Finn se acercó a mi y me dio a esa pequeña pelusa blanca, al parecer no era un ser desconocido, solo una pelusa enferma.

"Lo encontré en las afueras del reino, se ve pálida y muy enferma" Dijo él, yo asentí con firmeza mientras el seguía explicando. "Vi una sombra, pero Jake dice que fue mi imaginacion, despues de todo esta oscuro y venimos de una expedición en una cueva."

Tando Marceline como yo nos preocupamos por esta afirmación, estaban empezando a moverse, estaban perdiendo el control poco a poco, dentro de poco buscarían sangre fresca sin grados de hibridación, sangre humana pura. Miré a la pequeña pelusa con algo de lástima pues su cuerpo no respondía muy bien, pero aún se podía recuperar.

"Tranquilo, estará bien" Le dije para calmarlo, ví como su expresión se suavizó y sus hombros se relajaron. "Ven mañana a las 6 para verla en la enfermería, ¿Te parece?"

"Claro! Nos vemos!" Dijo el héroe, caminando hacia la salida tomando a jake del brazo. " Marcy nos vemos el domingo para el toque de tu banda!"

"Cuento contigo, héroe!" Le respondió ella, despidiéndose con una mano. Ya estaba pasando la puerta cuando se detuvo de repente.

"Espera un minuto" Dijo el chico volteandose y mirándonos una por una.

Las dos nos tensamos en nuestros puestos. Marceline se revolvió incómoda, de seguro por las marcas de cortadas que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Yo solo me dedique a mirarlo con sorpresa y expectación. Jake estaba muy confundido por alguna razón.

"No me respondiste, ¿Que haces aqui Marceline? Tu odias a la Princesa" Oh genial, Hasta Finn sabe que Marceline me odia, solo tiene 15 años. Que mala suerte la mia.

"Ah eso, pues uno de mis amigos de la banda quiere conocer a la Dulce Princesa y me convenció para que la invitara al toque del domingo." Dijo La vampiresa, es impresionante como puede inventarse tantas cosas de un momento a otro y en un lugar con tanta tensión. Era definitivamente una buena Reina.

"aah... ¿Y las cortadas por qué son?" La curiosidad mató al gato Finn! Deja de hacer preguntas... Aunque ya llevaba rato queriendo saber de donde salieron esas cortadas negras.

"ah! Fui a correr con lobos un rato." Respondió con simpleza mientras se miraba los brazos, tanta fue esa simpleza que hasta yo me lo creí. No es raro ver de vez en cuando a la Reina de los Vampiros corriendo de un lado a otro con una manada de lobos. "Estaba algo aburrida."

"ah Bueno, Nos vemos mañana!" Y se fue corriendo junto con su hermano/Perro a su hogar, dejándonos solas de nuevo. Mentita se asomo y terminó de cerrar la puerta que Finn había dejado abierta. El silencio se mantuvo por un rato, la visita de Finn había alivianado el ambiente y de repente no sentí la necesidad de seguir tratando todo esto como un asunto real. Me levante del trono, Marceline aún estaba mirando la puerta, de seguro pensando en lo que haría el chico si se enterara de que la sombra que vio era real.

Y que nosotras se lo estábamos ocultando.

"Marceline" Le dije, ignorando mis modales, llamándola por su nombre como antes solía hacerlo. Bajé las escaleras mientras veía asentir a la vampiresa, muestra de que me estaba escuchando, aunque no me mirara. Me paré a un metro detrás de ella. Ante su ignorancia, algo pasó por mi cabeza y no pude evitar preguntar lo siguiente.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" ¿Por qué me venía a decir todas esas cosas si yo no puedo prestar la ayuda necesaria? ¿Por qué viene personalmente si le preocupaba mi reino? Pudo enviar a algún Lacayo. ¿Por qué esa necesidad urgente de hablar conmigo? ¿Para que me necesita si ella y yo sabemos que no voy a ser muy útil contra 7 vampiros salvajes sueltos? Ella es la Reina Vampiro, tiene hordas y hordas de vampiros fuertes y nobles en sus tropas, ¿Para qué tendría ella que venir personalmente hasta el Dulce Reino, lugar que supuestamente odiaba, a avisar a la Princesa del lugar, que también odiaba, si en realidad no era de su incumbencia?

"Porque no quiero que te pase nada malo si te mantienes ignorante ante todo esto." me respondió aun sin mirarme. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante su proclamación. Vi sus puños cerrarse con fuerza y como se volteaba a mirarme "Lo que dijo Finn no es cierto, Bonni."

"¿Que cosa?" Tal vez era porque tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella, pero me perdí en la conversación. La pequeña pelusa se revolvió incómoda en mis brazos. "Ah Lo siento pequeño. Me voy a la Enfermería a cuidar a este pequeño, ¿Me acompañas?"

"Si, creo que me quedaré aquí toda la noche. Mis guardias están patrullando la zona, es un poco dificil encontrarlos. Por eso no se les ha aplicado el "Castigo"... Son bastante astutos para ser tan jóvenes" Dijo ignorando su comentario anterior, no lo entiendo, pero mientras ella no se vaya estoy bien.

"Me imagine algo asi, bueno vén." Le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la puerta principal, con ella pisandome los talones. Necesitábamos hacer un plan, en eso si les podía ayudar. "También debemos curarte esas cortadas, aún hay ropa tuya por aquí"

Ella asintió ante mi comentario. Tantas veces se había quedado a dormir que ya era natural para nosotros. Era un miembro más de mi familia. Como quisiera poder llevarme bien con ella de nuevo.

"Lamentablemente Las habitaciones de huespedes estan en remodelacion, asi que dormirás conmigo." Le dije, algo avergonzada, gracias a Glob que estaba detrás de mi, pues sentía ardor en mis mejillas.

"Como en los viejos tiempos, eh?" Dijo la vampiresa, al menos ella también lo recordaba. "¿Por que los recuerdas... cierto?"

"Eh? Claro que si" ¿Acaso la Reina tenía miedo a que la olvidara? "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que eras muy niña" me dijo, oh cierto... Solo soy un bebe a sus ojos. Lo había olvidado. "Fueron buenos tiempos".

Al menos estábamos de acuerdo con eso. Caminamos un trecho más y subimos algunas escaleras en silencio. Escuchando tan solo nuestros pasos, porque Ella aún estaba caminando, para mi sorpresa; También los constantes quejidos de la pequeña pelusa entre mis brazos, símbolo de inicio de una odisea que bien podría ser corta o muy larga.

* * *

Buenas gente, aquí escribiendo una buena historia con tintes Sugarless Gum, no se, la pareja es simplemente adorable.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y estén pendientes para la continuación, que a lo mejor y viene la semana que viene. Hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía la puerta de la enfermería frente a mi y de verdad se me hacia difícil abrirla sola, por lo que decidí esperar a que la Reina Vampiro que me seguía me alcanzara. Se había desviado a la cocina por un momento, alegando que tenía mucha hambre y que buscaría algo rojo con que entretenerse por un rato. Prefería esperar, a cometer una estupidez y lastimar a la pequeña criaturita que descansaba en mis brazos.

No paso un minuto cuando la ví doblando la esquina del pasillo, con unas cuantas fresas entre sus dedos, algunas rojas y otras ya grises. Caminando aún.

"¿Por qué no estás flotando?" Le pregunté mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Ah? No lo se." Me respondió, mientras succionaba el color de otra fresita, cerró los ojos por un momento saboreando el color, supongo, lanzó un sutil y casi imperceptible suspiro y camino un poco más hasta alcanzarme junto a la puerta de la enfermería. "Supongo que es por respeto."

"¿Respeto? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunté de nuevo, mi lado científico, curioso, anhelante de saber, me dominaba en algunas ocasiones, pero con esta reina siempre había sido diferente. Nunca le pregunté nada, nunca supe nada de ella, nunca la quise escuchar. Siempre había contenido mi curiosidad. Solo con ella.

Al menos hasta hoy.

Marceline Abadeer había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de sus 1000 y tantos años de vida. Cosas horribles y cosas hermosas. Pero bien es sabido que las memorias negativas son las que se recuerdan con mayor vivacidad. No era raro encontrarla en los jardines, sentada en la parte más alta de los árboles, mirando el ocaso con su fiel sombrilla u observando el amanecer antes de que llegara a dañarle. Muchas veces su mirada se perdía en las ramas de esos mismos árboles mientras jugábamos, a lo mejor recordando esos días felices antes de ser lo que era ahora. Nunca lo supe, y nunca quise averiguarlo. Sabía que si le preguntaba, la lastimaría.

Por eso nunca la escuche, por eso siempre la interrumpía, por eso peleamos tantas veces.

"Esta es la casa de unos de mis mas grandes amigos. Siempre que venia aqui me pedían que caminara junto con ellos. "Mantén los pies en la tierra, Marcy", me decían." El recuerdo le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, todo esto dicho mientras se terminaba las fresas que quedaban. " Me decían que una reina no podía perderse en las nubes todo el tiempo, me enseñaron, y me ayudaron en muchas cosas. Honro su memoria caminando en la que fue alguna vez su casa. Es simple respeto."

"Ya veo." Le respondí simplemente. ¿Quienes fueron esas personas? ¿Mis parientes lejanos? ¿Abuelos? ¿Bisabuelos? ¿Tatarabuelos? Ni idea, pero eran mis parientes. Marceline era inmortal, debido a ello guardaba muchas vidas, muchas memorias de muchas personas dentro de sí misma. Quisiera hacerle tantas preguntas, quisiera saberlo todo sobre ella. "¿Me abres la puerta?"

"Ah, claro." Balanceó las fresas de una mano a la otra y con un movimiento rápido me abrió paso a la enfermería. La pequeña criaturita ya se había quedado dormida, por lo que la acosté con cuidado sobre una de las camillas de la habitación. Había cuatro en total, dos a cada lado de la estancia con sus respectivas cortinas cada una, para privacidad del paciente, Al fondo estaban los estantes llenos de medicamentos y un escritorio desgastado y viejo. Con tranquilidad curé las marcas de mordidas y las cubrí con un pequeño vendaje e hice que se tomara unas cuantas pastillas. Todas dedicadas a mejorar su anemia y debilidad. Acaricie su cabeza y le coloque una manta limpia sobre sí.

Rápido, eficiente, controlado y sin complicaciones.

Todo bajo el ojo vigilante de Marceline, quien ni siquiera había entrado a la habitación. A lo mejor sintiendo que causaría algún problema con la pequeña pelusa. Ya que terminé mi trabajo con él, le tocaba a la otra "enferma". Me giré y miré a Marceline.

"Siéntate, curaré esas cortadas" Le dije con toda la confianza que pude. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablábamos, muchísimo más que interactuábamos de forma tan cercana. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa sin razón.

"Lo que ordene, Princesa" me dijo en son de burla con una inclinación exagerada. En el transcurso desde el marco de la puerta hasta la camilla más lejana se fue quitando la camisa roja que tantas veces la había visto usar quedando solo en camiseta, supongo yo que para mi comodidad... Diablos que mal sonó eso.

Dejó caer todo su peso en la camilla y esta tambaleó y crujió un poco, Mentita asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. Lo miré y con una señal le dije que podía retirarse, eran casi las 10 de la noche y ya era su hora de dormir. En el momento en que lo perdí de vista me relajé un poco. Mi mayordomo es un recordatorio constante de mis responsabilidades. Metafórica y literalmente.

Suspiré con cansancio. Miré hacia donde estaba sentada la vampiresa, la descubrí como muchas otras veces la había descubierto. Mirando por la única ventana que iluminaba el lugar, justo por encima de la camilla en donde estaba. Tal vez por eso decidió sentarse allí. Y podría apostar mi reino entero a que su mirada estaba perdida en las estrellas y constelaciones que adornaban el cielo junto a la imponente luna.

Caminé hasta el escritorio al final de la habitación y de uno de sus cajones saque una vieja pero efectiva pomada para desinfectar heridas que hacía muchos años no utilizaba. La mire con nostalgia por lo que me pareció un minuto. Recordé encontrarme en una situación familiar pero diferente. Era extraño, pero reconfortante. Ignoré esto y me acerqué a Marceline, ésta pareció notar mis movimientos y, para facilitarme la tarea, se sentó mejor en la camilla, enderezando su espalda y extendiendo los brazos a los costados, Con la mirada aún fija en la ventana que ahora estaba a su derecha.

"Quien hubiera dicho que volveríamos a esto?" Le comenté en un susurro para romper un poco el tenso silencio que se estaba formando a nuestro alrededor. Desenrosque la tapa del frasco y mire todas esas cortadas en sus brazos y hombros. Ella nunca me respondió, de seguro ni me escuchó por estar pensando en quien sabe que cosas... O en esos 7 rebeldes. Y Volvieron a mi las dudas. ¿Que iba a pasar en Ooo? ¿Si esa pequeña pelusa había sido atacada - Lo que demostraba que eran aún más salvajes de lo que Marceline me había contado - quienes serían los siguientes? ¿Serían lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir en grupo o se dividirán? ¿Cuando atacarían al único humano en todo Ooo? Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Pero mi cuerpo sabia que hacer con Marceline. Sujeté su cabello y lo amarré en una coleta alta, necesitaba espacio. Unte un poco de la crema en mis dedos y le advertí con lentitud.

"Puede que te arda un poco" Dejé el frasco a un lado, en la mesita de noche y con mi mano libre tantee el hombro de Marceline y de inmediato la sentí tensarse. ¿Tanta repugnancia sentía hacia mi? Cuando toque una de las cortadas dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Parece que no eran tan leves. Empecé a colocar la crema sobre cada una de las pequeñas pero, por lo visto, profundas cortadas y, al principio, se quejó y removió con molestia y dolor.

"Demonios!" Dijo junto con una mueca de fastidio. Yo no me detuve, estaba acostumbrada a sus reacciones. "Había olvidado lo molesto que- Auch! Bonni!"

"Lo siento, mi error." Rara vez yo decía algo así, pero sabía que era mi culpa." Terminé aquí, faltan las cortadas de tu cara y cuello."

Los nervios que de apoco habían menguado regresaron a mi con renovada fuerza. ¿Qué me pasaba cuando estaba junto a Marceline? ¿Qué me afectaba tanto de ella? ?Por qué los nervios?

Lentamente caminé alrededor de la camilla para ubicarme frente a la reina, la que curiosamente tenía adornada su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que me sacaban de quicio.

"¿De que te ríes " Traté de mostrar toda la molestia que me hacía sentir esa estúpida sonrisa, lamentablemente fue tan solo un susurro lo que logré articular. Por alguna razón esto hizo que su sonrisa se borrara por completo y su mueca se transformara en leve sorpresa.

"Nada en particular, Princesa" Me dijo cuando giro su rostro desde mi posición hasta la ventana. La mire confundida por un rato, pero decidí ignorar todo y terminar con esto de una vez. Tenía demasiada presión emocional y de verdad necesitaba dormir un poco. Así que unté de nuevo mis dedos con otro poco de la crema y mire las cortadas. Las del cuello parecían ser más profundas y estaban también más concentradas, casi sobre las marcas de su cuello, por lo que decidí curar su cara primero.

"Mírame, Marceline" Antes de girar su rostro de nuevo, cerró los ojos. No pude sentirme más aliviada, pero a la vez decepcionada. Sus ojos rojos me han intrigado desde que la conozco y mirarlos por horas era algo que solía hacer con frecuencia. Me encantaban y aún lo hacen. En contra de mis propios deseos curé rápidamente todas las cortadas de su rostro. En la frente una de cada lado, sobre uno de sus ojos, en la mejilla izquierda, en la barbilla. "Debes tener mas cuidado cuando salgas a correr con lobos."

"Esto no me lo hicieron los lobos..." Mi sorpresa fue grande, pero en el fondo me esperaba algo así. "Cuando termines te digo la verdad."

Asentí con curiosidad. Tomé otro poco de crema. Esto era lo que quería evitar, a ella nunca le ha gustado que toque esas marcas de colmillos que tiene en su cuello.

"Las cortadas en tu cuello-"

"Solo hazlo rápido." Me corto, incomoda, obviamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Yo había pasado gran parte de mi infancia intentando tocar esas marcas, aunque sabía que eso disgustaba a Marceline, siempre me sentí atraída por ellas. Hoy era mi oportunidad y me sentía feliz, incómoda, molesta y algo decepcionada de que fuera en una situación como esta cuando pudiera tocarlas al fin.

"Esta bien" Le respondí. Acerque mi mano con lentitud, estaba nerviosa de nuevo y el que Marcy subiera la cabeza y con una mano acomodara su cabello para darme espacio no ayudó mucho. Casi podía sentir su molestia y ansias por terminar rápido con todo esto.

El sonido del vidrio romperse hizo que nos separáramos con velocidad. Choqué con la camilla detrás de mi y vi por un momento el cristal volando a mi alrededor, sentí como éste hacía cortadas leves en mi piel e inmediatamente vi la sombra que había hecho añicos el cristal de la ventana volando hacia mi. No pude hacer más que soltar el frasco en mi mano, sostener la camilla a mi espalda y cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que a esa velocidad, bien podía dejarme inconsciente.

Nunca llegó.

Escuché un sonido seco y determinante. Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo había pasado muy rápido y aun no llegaba a asimilar nada, pero cuando vi la mano de la reina ante mí, teniendo entre sus dedos una piedra maciza de aproximadamente 10 centímetros de largo que iba directamente a mi cara, no pude evitar soltar el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido.

Mirando por la ventana con sus ojos rojos, encendidos a todo dar, estrujó la roca convirtiéndola en polvo y en su mano quedó un papel arrugado y sucio. Casi podía sentir la ira y rabia que despedía la reina. No sé en qué momento, pero se había parado y estaba justo frente a mi, flotando de nuevo con la normalidad que estaba esperando ver. Giro en su lugar y se acercó a mí todo lo que el susto me había separado de ella. Levantó una de sus manos, en donde no tenía la pequeña hoja y me acomodó un mechón de cabello que había caído en mi cara con el brusco movimiento.

"¿Estas bien?" Por algún motivo sentí alivio de que me lo preguntara, pues aun tenia sus ojos inyectados en rojo por la molestia. Estaba teniendo un día terrible, no es de dudarlo. Digo, rebeldes que quieren matar a uno de tus mejores amigos, tener que pasar la noche con quien fue alguna vez tu... Amiga, supongo, a quien ahora odias y con un montón de vampiros locos sueltos que, ¡Sorpresa!, son tu total responsabilidad. Su puesto como gobernante de una población tan amplia como lo eran los vampiros, le mantenía, aunque no lo demostrara, en un constante estrés. Es difícil para ella y por eso, mantendré esta tregua no hablada hasta que todo esto se arregle.

Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarla, después de todo.

"Si, solo algunas cortadas" Tres o cuatro, nada serio en realidad, solo unas banditas y como nueva. "No te preocupes."

"De acuerdo, genial" Un comentario tosco y rudo, recogió su mano y revisó el papel que, al parecer le habían enviado. "Mataré al idiota que lanzó esto"

De acuerdo, Marceline esta algo violenta esta noche. Ignoré todo por la misma tregua. Todo sea para ser útil y ayudar a nuestro pequeño amigo.

"Relájate, debes mantener la cabeza fría, Reina." le dije en son de broma, ella me miró algo molesta, pero se relajo al rato.

"Si, lo sé" Dijo al fin, tocándose el cuello, olvidando por completo las cortadas que tenia y casi como reflejo, posándose sobre el suelo como una persona común y corriente. "Auch!"

"Ah! Déjame encargarme de eso" Busqué por el piso el frasco pero éste estaba hecho pedazos, mi decepción fue muy grande. se que de alguno u otra forma ella lo notó. Tal vez fueron las palabras que dije después o mi expresión facial, no lo se, pero lo que sí sé es que noto mi decepción por no poder tener lo que llevo años deseando.

"Relájate, yo sano rápido, ¿recuerdas? Estaré bien en la mañana" Pues claro, pero igual me dejaste hacer esto, siempre lo hiciste y siempre lo harás. Se que es una necesidad por sentirte humana, me lo dijiste una vez, yo lo se y tu sabes que yo lo sé, pero ¿Y que? ambas lo vamos a ignorar.

"Si... ¿Que dice la nota?" Le pregunté inmediatamente, feliz de cambiar de tema, señalando su mano izquierda. "¿Es de tus súbditos?"

Me miro con molestia y cerró, si era posible, con más fuerza su mano.

"Mis chicos no harían esto" Y Sonrió " Es de esos salvajes"

"Eso pensé." Le dije, Debía asegurarme. "¿Qué dice?"

"Déjame ver" Desdobló el papel y se aseguró de leer todo el contenido. Con su memoria es una tarea sencilla. Los vampiros son criaturas simplemente fascinantes. Rebeldes y salvajes, pero fascinantes."Pues, La letra esta algo difícil de entender, pero... Parece que quieren negociar."

"¿Como lo sabes?" Pregunté Acercándome y mirando por encima de su hombro. Vi sólo garabatos en las esquinas y bordes del papel y en el centro la palabra "Negociar" escrita en rojo sangre. Es, de cierto modo, gracioso que todos los vampiros tengan la misma maña, pero en fin. "Oh"

"Si, creo que está claro" Dijo con una pequeña risa, de seguro pensó en lo mismo que yo. "También me dicen el lugar, debo ir mañana, supongo."

"¿Donde dice eso? Solo hay garabatos y letras sin sentido en los bordes" Le pregunte confundida, en los bordes se repetían una gran cantidad de letras, bastante pequeñas, y que parecían puestas al azar hasta cierto punto, en el que se cansaron y tan solo repitieron un patrón para simplemente adornar la hoja.

"Bueno, notaras que en los bordes de la carta está éste patrón" Lo señaló, era éste:

_ir ny Ervab qr Shrtb GR RFCRENZBF_

Esta codificado en un método realmente antiguo, de antes de la Gran Guerra. Usamos el abecedario antiguo con tan solo 26 letras, lo usamos porque somos los únicos que lo conocen. Es simple, fácil de codificar y de descifrar y hasta ahora ningún loco ha descubierto nuestros..." Hizo una pausa y, lo noté, me miró de reojo. Estaba sonriendo." Secretos.

"Ok ¿Qué dice exactamente? ¿Cómo funciona? " Mi curiosidad me ganó. Necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba. De repente los grafitis de las zonas bajas de la ciudad cobraban un poco de sentido.

"Bueno, mira la primera letra: "I" Lo que tienes que hacer es correr la letra 13 espacios y el resultado es la letra real: "V". Lo mismo con las demás. Así el mensaje que escribieron dice:

_Ve al Reino de Fuego. TE ESPERAMOS_

Le llamaban Método ROT-13, es divertido hacerlo." Me sonrió con suficiencia, alardeando por saber algo que yo misma no sabía. Y para mi sorpresa, no me molestó, después de todo ella tiene más de mil años de edad. Era de esperarse algo así.

"¿Debes ir sola?" Le pregunté y recobrando la seriedad que hace rato tenía, me miró por un rato. Supongo que sopesando sus opciones.

"Sí" Respondió cortante y volteó para mirar por la ventana ahora rota. "No puedo dejar que nadie más se vea involucrado en esto."

"Supongo que ahí no puedo ayudarte" Y bajé la mirada, algo triste por mi inutilidad.

"Hey, tranquila" Y con una de sus manos acarició el brazo que tenía más cortadas. "Ya veras que todo se va a arreglar. Si solo quieren hablar todo resultará bien. Resolveré esto, detendré a esos dementes y... no te molestaré más."

Me dolió, no lo niego, pero es lo mejor para ambas. Yo se lo había pedido hace años y no iba a retractarme de ayer para hoy. Ella me lo había enseñado.

"Mejor vamos a dormir" Terminó ella, después de una pequeña pausa esperando mi respuesta.

"De acuerdo" le respondí, seca y fría como hacía unas horas en el Gran Salón.

A Partir de ese momento me desconecte del mundo, no recuero muy bien cómo llegamos a mi habitación, solo sé que fue realmente difícil conciliar el sueño con la reina de los vampiros flotando por aquí y por allá en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben como es eso de trabajos finales y exámenes Y no se si se han dado cuenta pero el modo de narración es algo complicado, necesito estar en paz con mi entorno si quiero escribir.

En fin, en este capitulo, no se si lo notaron sinceramente espero que sea algo obvio, quiero que noten la tensión que se crea alrededor de estas dos. Hay cierto nivel de Deseo de una a otra y son tan obvias que resulta hasta gracioso.

El método ROT-13 Por supuesto que existe, es realmente divertido usarlo en notitas en clase, ya know

En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo, que dudo mucho vuelva este diciembre. Y disculpen si quedo mas corto que el anterior.


End file.
